The Midnight Hour
by Rainbow Hijackers
Summary: It was like an episode of ScoobyDoo gone wrong, they were meddling kids, only thing was there was no Great Dane named Scooby, or Scooby snacks only Rocksalt, and the spirits? Definitely real. DeanOFC, SamOFC. HIATUS, UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Unpredictable and slightly stupid

**The Midnight Hour**

**Disclaimer:** _We do not own Supernatural; it belongs to the WB/CW. No profit is made in this Fan Fiction, it's purely for entertainment purposes, we plead the fifth from here on out._

* * *

She sat on the edge of the squashy armchair, book in hand, she held the book up with one hand and chewed her nails with the other, her eyes were glued to the book; and she seemed to be slightly scared. Her eyes scanned the words quickly, her glasses were hanging on the tip of her nose, and she was too into the book to care enough to push them back up. She had her knees up to her chest and it looked really uncomfortable but she didn't seem to care. She whimpered slightly and leaned forward, "Don't do it…" She muttered to herself leaning over more. 

"Whoa…AH!" There was a loud scream followed by a thud and her book went flying across the room and bouncing off a lamp and nearly shattering it. There the young woman laid on her stomach on the floor, her legs still on the chair. "Ow…" She moaned flipping around and untangling herself from the chair. She stood up and sighed slightly at her klutzy ways and walked over and picked her book up sourly; she had lost her page.

Now as you very well may know things make noises, such as refrigerators kicking in, or the air conditioning, cars driving by and in an apartment people walking around upstairs and down. Its common sense but it wasn't something Allison Matthews had sometimes. As she picked up her book she heard a noise, now obviously it had been her refrigerator kicking in; because the sound was very obvious. Although for someone who had been reading _The Shining _by Stephen King for the last two hours, your mind tends to play tricks on you.

She froze and the book slipped between her fingers. She whipped around and suddenly felt very much out in the open, her eyes scanned the small living room of her apartment. She saw nothing, there was another sound and she gasped. "Shit." She muttered forgetting about the book, walking over to the chair near her small magazine rack and grabbing a screwdriver. I suppose you're wondering what a woman was doing with a screwdriver in her magazine rack. She rarely used it for screwing screws in, she used it for odd things, like popping the top off her wine-cooler bottles, or prying things open with it, or even as a weapon. It was mostly used as a weapon, Allison never learned. She would stay up late at night and read horror books and then she would flip out and one day she decided she needed a screwdriver near her chair. You know, just in case someone tried to murder her.

Paranoid, much? Yeah – she was a very paranoid type, but we're getting off topic here. Allison leaned against the chair, the screwdriver was held in her hand tightly causing a slight cramp. The noise happened again, it was coming from the kitchen. By now common sense should have kicked in, but with Allison and her paranoia, she tended to lack that. She creeped behind her chair and pressed up against it. "I have a screwdriver and I'm not afraid to use it." She said out of no where, there was no answer. She frowned slightly, she was afraid to walk away from her chair, as if the chair would protect her from anything.

She looked to her left down the dark hall and she shivered, "Eh…" She whimpered walking forward trying to hold her breath in. She lunged forward suddenly at the kitchen and bared the screwdriver, "Ah ha!", only to find nothing was there. "I'm loosing my mind." She muttered, which was not far from the truth. She ran back to her chair, dived in and grabbed her cell-phone off the end table next to her.

She looked around her living room suspiciously, and looked behind her several times as if there was some serial killer behind her with an ax or chainsaw. She shivered at the thought and flipped open the phone and found her friend, Veronica Davidson; she pressed enter on the speed dial and let it ring. She looked at the clock on her VCR and found it was 1:00 AM; she wondered if Veronica would even answer. It rang several times and Allison was getting nervous and all kinds of wild ideas went through her head.

_Veronica was innocently sleeping when some Freddy Krueger dude came in and slaughtered her. _

Allison would have continued with more crazy ideas but someone broke her out of her thoughts thankfully, "Um, hello?" The voice of Veronica came through, and she sounded annoyed.

Allison took a deep breath and said, "Ronnie, I know it's late but-" Allison was cut off by a heavy sigh.

"Let me guess, you've been up late reading a Stephen King novel and now you're scared shitless?" Ronnie asked knowingly, it had been more of a rhetorical question.

Allison laughed dryly, "I have not been reading Stephen King," she lied, "I was just bored…" She muttered lamely.

On the other end Ronnie's eyebrow raised, "Allie, are you telling me you were bored at 1:00 AM in the morning? When we're supposed to be up at 5:00 AM for an 8 hour drive?" She asked incredulously.

Allie nodded, "Yup." She said still looking around the living room fearfully.

Ronnie snorted, "Bullshit. We go through this all the time, I thought you weren't going to read anymore Stephen King?" She asked.

Allie sighed, "Well – I wasn't." She said sounding much like a child who was being reprimanded.

Ronnie laughed dryly, "But you were shopping, stopped at the book section, saw a King book; and just had to have it; right?" She asked smirking at how well she knew her friend.

Allie pouted, "Am I that predictable?" She asked.

Ronnie shrugged rolling over on her back amongst her many pillows and blankets, "For some things, yes. For others; you're just crazy." She replied.

Allie sighed and was silent for a moment picking at some fuzz on her chair when she finally said; "Sing me a lullaby." It was random, but totally serious. Allie by now had stood up and raced to her bedroom, flicked a lamp on and slammed the door closed; and dived for her bed thankful she hadn't opened her blinds up that morning.

Ronnie sat up part way in her bed; "You see that right there? That was unpredictable and slightly stupid." She said sighing.

Allie pouted getting under the covers and looking at her closet wearily, "Come on, I can't sleep." She whined.

Ronnie shook her head, "Twenty-four years old and whining asking for a lullaby, how mature." She teased her friend lightly; trying to ease her mind.

Allie laughed a little, "Yeah – it does seem silly." She responded.

Ronnie shook her head, "It doesn't _seem _silly it _is _silly." She grinned.

Allie sighed, "Right – well I personally don't give a rat's ass if it's silly, sing me a lullaby." She pouted.

"No." Ronnie responded.

"You're mean." Allie said.

"Don't care." Ronnie grinned.

Allie sighed, "You could come over tomorrow and see me cut into pieces on my bed! It could be the Maryland Chainsaw Massacre!" She rambled on dramatically, "And the dude will probably sell my blood to some Vampire wannabe's and he'll probably frame my head on his wall, and-"

"Allie?" Ronnie began calmly.

Allie stopped and took a deep breath from her rambling, "Yes?" She asked.

"THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD OF." She cried out, "I wouldn't find you cut up into pieces, everyone knows that they use your body parts for a stew." She said teasingly.

Allie was silent, "Are you making fun of me?" She asked.

"Yes." Ronnie responded truthfully, "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep. Its 1:15 AM, I have to be up by 5:00 AM to come pick you up. That leaves me about 4 hours of sleep." She said yawning as if to emphasize her point.

"Well – what time did you get to bed?" Allie asked.

"Does it matter?" Ronnie questioned.

"Well – you see technically you'd be getting more then four hours of sleep if you were in bed before 1:00 AM; and-" Allie was cut off again by a heavy sigh.

Ronnie ran her hands through her hair, "Al, shut up, and go to sleep and stop being so paranoid; it's harder on me then it is on you. There are no chainsaw dudes, and there is no such thing as a Vampire. There _is_ such a thing as an over-active imagination which you have; you also have the power to turn it off. Please do so." Ronnie said yawning again.

Allie sighed, "Fine – but if you come over in the morning, and I'm lying in a pool of blood it's your fault." Allie replied sourly, "Can you live with that?" She asked.

Ronnie shrugged suppressing another yawn, "Works for me, g'night." She said flipping her cell-phone closed, tossing it on her nightstand and snuggling back under her covers, 5:00 AM would come far too quickly for her.

Allie smiled a little at Ronnie's teasing, and closed her cell-phone shut. She yawned herself and laid the cellular on her nightstand, along with her glasses. She left her lamp on and looked around her room suspiciously. At times like this she wished she had a dog, or at least a man. Ronnie was always telling Allie she needed a man to deal with all of Allie's paranoia so Ronnie herself wouldn't have to.

Allie really hadn't thought about dating much, she had seen a few good looking guys on the street, and she had gone to a school dance one year with a good looking guy and they had actually had fun; when Allie left school they promised to keep in touch but they just didn't work hard enough at it. Soon after Allie had lost his phone number and address and just let it go, and both of them continued to live their lives.

Ronnie would bring him up every now and then, asking Allie why she hadn't kept in touch, and that he was supposedly the perfect guy for her, Allie merely shrugged and said; "It wasn't one of those things where I was really attracted to him. I look back at it now and know I only saw him as a friend; but at the time I thought it was more. It just wasn't." Allie was patient in the guy department, and Ronnie she had dated a few guys, but most of them were after her money; since Ronnie was from a very well to do family, she still lived with her parents so that they could keep a close eye on her. Mostly because Ronnie was a rebel type, which was one of the things Allie loved about her. Ronnie was exciting to Allie; she still remembered when she had first spotted Ronnie.

Allie was thirteen years old and sitting in the cafeteria on her own as usual when a rich kid sat down next to her. Allie had looked over to see she had beautiful strawberry blonde hair different from her own auburn hair. The girl also had mischievous looking bright blue eyes different from her own green ones; and a smirk was playing on her lips. The girl had held her hand out and introduced herself as Veronica but if she valued her life it was "Ronnie," and from then on they had hit it off. That was one of the first times Allie had ever gotten detention; somehow Ronnie had pulled her into a major food fight and the two were found under the table laughing and throwing mounds of spaghetti at the Jocks and Preps' heads.

Allie smiled a little bit at the memory and it helped her forget about her fears, so in no time her eyes were closed and she was out like a light, finally able to relax a little.

* * *

"OH FRICK!" Allie cried out looking around her room frantically, she had barely packed for their trip to Cape Elizabeth, Maine. It was early fall and both Allie and Ronnie wanted some time away from their jobs. So they started saving up for a trip to Maine, both of them had heard the seafood was fabulous and both girls loved seafood. They had also found a really nice hotel, it was supposed to be historical and it was next to a beautiful lighthouse. The brochure had looked inviting and it was affordable for two single women. 

They had decided to stay two weeks for some well deserved R&R. Allie worked at a local Wal-Mart which was constantly busy; she mostly worked at the registers as a cashier. She had seen all sorts of people; the most annoying were children who liked to scan themselves; and the parents who didn't discipline. She had also met people who paid her in all change causing people behind them to throw fits.

Then she'd have to try and calm them down, and if it got too rowdy she ended up going to her boss. They'd also put her in the clothing aisle to change price tags, put up new shipments not to mention fix things. Such as people being too lazy to put something back when they decided they didn't want the shirt or outfit anymore. The worst out of all of it was kids running down aisles and pushing her or following her around and asking her stupid questions or generally annoying her.

She was definitely glad to be able to get the two weeks off, she definitely needed it and she wouldn't miss work one bit. At first her boss had thrown a huge fit that she was his best worker and she couldn't take two weeks off; and then he started rambling about how he was going to get a replacement for that time. He had been so desperate to keep her from taking two weeks off he offered her overtime which was something he rarely let his employee's do. Allie had only said; "James, I need this. I need this to keep me from grabbing the next kid who rips open a bag of marbles scatters them on the floor and causing me to fall on my ass; and making me have to tie them to a shelf in house wares and taping their mouths shut." Allie had looked weary and James had finally given in but he looked like he had just lost his favorite puppy.

Ronnie however worked for her Father, in his company and she was in a relatively high position. He had made her get a job to teach her responsibility. She mostly did organizing and researching and sending things to the people who were in charge of the marketing of her Father's company. It was hard in the fact there was a lot of sitting and searching things out and sometimes the researching was hard, sometimes she had come up with catchy things to help advertise her Father's company. It did have its perks, it had good pay her Father did take a little out for rent but not much; since it had been their idea she stay at home.

Allie knew Ronnie's Mother was protective of her, and slightly wondered if her Mother wanted to keep at least one child in her 'nest,' she had heard some parents; especially Mothers had trouble with emptying the nest. Ronnie had agreed only if she could live in the guest house for her own privacy. Ronnie's Father had agreed to let Ronnie go on the trip with Allie only if she saved up her own money and that he wasn't helping with the trip. It was his way of teaching her responsibility.

So for about a year the two girls saved up and found a hotel within their means in Maine and decided to go. They had mapped out some of the interesting sites that appealed to them.

Although, Ronnie was much more organized then her friend, "Oh dear God, I should have packed last night." Allie said running around her room back and fourth not even sure where to begin. She looked at her closet and found a suitcase she ran over and grabbed it throwing it on the bed. She looked at a huge pile of clothes on her floor and picked them up and threw them into the suitcase. She grabbed a few more suitcases and started tossing things in.

"Okay, that's definitely dirty." She said curling her nose at a smoky smelling shirt. It was a bad habit she smoked; and Ronnie was always on her about it. At the smell of smoke Allie got up walked to her nightstand drawer and lit up, she took a drag and sighed at the sensation.

She sat on the bed taking a break, from all the tossing of her things around her room. After she finished her cigarette she snubbed it out and raced to her bathroom adjacent to her bedroom. She froze staring at the bathroom sink as if she didn't know what to do next. Finally she just grabbed everything she saw on there and threw it in the bag. She walked back to the bathroom and threw a bunch of other crap she probably didn't need but Allie never packed light, she always packed as if she was never coming back again. She always packed needless things like screwdrivers, hammers, scotch tape, duct tape, and measuring tape. She would even take flashlights, candles, matches, random handheld games, and even spray bottles.

Things she didn't need but every time Ronnie would point out to her that she probably didn't need such and such, Allie would come up with some big story on how she _might _need it. Ronnie had given up a long time ago on trying to get rid of some of the crap Allie took with her. She found it was quicker just to let her take what she wanted and go. Sometimes it was also because Allie always waited till the last minute to pack, and because of that she would just grab things without looking and end up with stupid things like Febreze air effects.

Allie whipped open the door to her cabinet under the sink, she grabbed a bunch more things and threw them in the bag; she ran out and flipped the bathroom light off and then looked around her bedroom. She spotted her nightstand and decided to tackle that, about fifteen minutes later she was running around in the living room and kitchen trying to grab things. She grabbed all her horror books and zoomed to her bedroom and tossed them in a random bag. She grabbed magazines, a portable DVD player and all her CDs along with CD player and DVDs. Why she needed the DVD stuff she had no clue but she just felt like she did.

Her cell phone rang in her bedroom while Allie was in the middle of running towards it with all the stuff in hand, she was definitely a pack rat in some areas, and oddly enough her apartment was clean; because of her Obsessive Compulsive ways. She threw the stuff in a bag and ran towards her night stand and flipped it open, it was from Ronnie.

"Hey." Allie said out of breath.

Ronnie smirked a little bit and asked; "You didn't pack last night, did you?" She asked.

Allie snorted, "Of course I did, and I was doing some more exercises." Allie lied, and it was an obvious one too. Allie hated exercise in any form, and she would avoid it at all and any costs. She was lazy sometimes and the thought of a morning jog sounded retarded to her.

"You hate exercise, you don't even like to walk up the stairs. So you forgot to pack didn't you?" Ronnie asked.

Allie scowled, "Fine, yes I did, I haven't even showered yet." Allie said truthfully. She had woken up suddenly at 5:00 AM and knew she needed to get her ass in gear. They wanted to try to leave by 6:00 AM, 7:00 AM at the latest, but Allie had said it wouldn't be that late; but by the ways things were going it seemed so.

Ronnie nodded, "Ah, so I guess we'll be leaving by seven; which means we'll get to Maine by 3:00 PM." Ronnie sighed.

Allie shook her head, "No, I'm almost packed and it won't take me long to shower, I swear." She said.

Ronnie shrugged, "Well – I'll be there by 5:45, whether or not you're ready." Ronnie said, "I just called to make sure you were up, because I know how you oversleep." Ronnie teased.

Allie pouted, "I don't over sleep." She lied again, she usually got that way when she became defensive.

"Right – remember last week? I had to wake you up to go to work, because your boss James was having a fit and wondering where you were at. He's a very unstable little man, by the way." Ronnie replied rolling her eyes.

Allie sighed, "Fine – so I oversleep sometimes," she began.

"Try 99.9 percent of the time." Ronnie smirked, "Now hurry up and finish packing and shower, I want you to be at least _almost _ready when I get there." She said and with that she hung up. Allie sighed and quickly finished up with her packing.

At 5:35 Allie jumped into the shower and quickly cleaned her hair, it didn't take long since it was only mid-length, once she did she quickly jumped out and got her clothes on that were lying on the sink. She pulled on a pair of tan jeans and a white t-shirt that said, "Bite Me." In red letters across the front, after that she just threw her hair up in a messy do and decided to leave it at that. She had no time for makeup nor did she care that much about it.

She walked back into her bedroom at 5:55 and found Ronnie in her bedroom trying to push her stuff down in her bags and suitcases. Allie screamed at first upon opening the door not expecting Ronnie there, she held her hand to her chest and said, "Jeez – make a little noise to let me know you're here." Allie said shaking her head a little.

Ronnie shrugged, "Yeah, but then you'd come in swinging a lamp or something, thinking I was a burglar. This way, I'm not at risk of suffering Blunt Force Trauma." Ronnie replied.

Allie frowned, "I wouldn't use a lamp I'd use my shower rod." She said sighing and walking over to help Ronnie with the bags and suitcases.

"Why do you have a lamp in your bathroom anyway?" Ronnie asked as Allie was working on zipping up a bag.

"Oh, that's because I'm too lazy to climb up and replace the old light bulbs on my bathroom vanity, with new ones." Allie responded simply.

"It's not that hard." Ronnie laughed as Allie climbed on her bed and sat down on a suitcase to close it. She shoved everything in on the sides and then leaned back and grabbed the zipper only she leaned back too far and fell backwards on the bed. Allie sighed she always had problems miss-judging things. She scrambled back over to the suitcase pressed down on it and quickly zipped it.

Ronnie went to lift one of the bags and groaned, "What do you have in here? Bricks?" She asked.

"Nah, I think that one as a deluxe checkers set." Allie responded going towards another suitcase.

"What do you need a checkers set for?" She asked.

Allie grinned, "It could be a rainy-day someday and we could get bored, so I brought a bunch of crap like that." Allie said grabbing all the rest of her bags and dragging them out. "I also think that one as my pillows and blankets in it." She said referring to the bag Ronnie was holding.

"Al, the hotel has pillows and blankets already." She said stumbling into the living room.

"Yeah – but they never have enough pillows, I have to have just the right amount." Allie grinned.

Ronnie snorted amused, "And how much is that?" She asked.

"Oh, around 11." Allie said nonchalantly.

Ronnie looked at Allie as if she had grown three heads, "You don't need that many pillows, it's not like you can put your head on all of them at once." Ronnie replied shaking her head.

"It's not just for my head, there are pillows for my head, my back, my sides, and of course cuddle pillows." Allie grinned as she grabbed her apartment keys on the kitchen counter along with her jacket, and turned off all the lamps. She couldn't wait till they started to hit the road. Granted the 8 hour drive wasn't going to be much fun but once they got to Maine they would be able to relax in the cozy hotel known as, "The Country Rose." The picture itself had looked so inviting, and the price so affordable the girls just couldn't turn it down.

Allie and Ronnie walked out into the hallway as Allie locked her door, although she locked it numerous times due to her Obsessive Compulsive-ness. "I wonder if I'm forgetting something…" Allie trailed off.

Ronnie looked at her like she was insane, "Dude – you are carrying four suitcases, and two bags, you have your cell-phone, house keys and other weird things you carry along, in that jacket of yours. You nearly brought your whole apartment with you; trust me you aren't forgetting anything." Ronnie said amused as Allie put her glasses on.

Allie smiled sheepishly, "Right." She said as they walked down a flight of stairs and outside towards Ronnie's car. It was a red Kia Optima; she had gotten it for her 23rd birthday. Allie got her bags in the trunk and a few had to go in the backseat, but once the car was loaded up the girls stopped and got a quick breakfast to go from a restaurant. Allie needed the coffee and so did Ronnie, it was still a little dark out and they needed the coffee to give them a boost for the drive ahead of them.

It had been decided that Ronnie and Allie would take turns driving, they would drive till they got tired and then pull off somewhere and switch, so they wouldn't get burnt out from all the driving.

Allie didn't need much coffee she was already high strung and excited about the vacation ahead of her, and she knew it was going to be a very interesting one. She could feel it in her bones.

* * *

Sam sighed for the millionth time; Dean really knew how to push his buttons sometimes. He stared at his older brother across from the table at a small diner. Dean had been driving him nuts for the last 48 hours. Dean was in one of those moods, those _pranking-I-wanna-drive-Sam-insane_ moods. Sam was not amused. "Dean," he began looking over his laptop at a grinning Dean, "I've had about all I can take, and this is serious." He said looking back down at the laptop screen. 

Dean shrugged sipping his beer, "I know that Sammy – but you need a little excitement in your life." He said looking over at a busty waitress, she turned around and he checked out her ass.

"It's Sam." Sam replied looking up at Dean seeing him enthralled with something.

Sam looked over to where Dean's gaze was and once he realized what it was he turned back and rolled his eyes, "For once think with your upstairs brain – you get in more trouble with your downstairs brain." Sam said sounding like a Father scolding his son.

Dean scowled, "Come on Sam, the only thing that keeps me sane on this job _is _my downstairs brain." He responded.

Sam snorted, "That's comforting." Sam said sarcastically, he continued to search articles on anything suspicious. Sam frowned at one; it was odd and almost like someone made it up for the kick of it. "Hey," he said catching Dean's attention. Dean looked up and Sam turned the laptop towards Dean so he could read it.

Dean's eyebrow rose, "Some geek probably made that up; I don't think it's our type of job." Dean said as the waitress came by to see if they needed anything more.

Sam looked up at found Dean grinning and was probably about to flirt but Sam nixed it, "We'll take a check please." He said smiling pleasantly.

The waitress nodded and walked away, Dean looked over at Sam witheringly, "You have to ruin my fun, don't you?" He asked.

Sam shook his head, choosing not to answer and said; "We definitely should check this out."

Dean cast him an annoyed look, "Sammy this isn't our kind of work. It's just a rumor." He said shrugging it off.

Sam sighed, "You've said that before and been wrong, Dean. I don't think this is just a rumor. We're about 5 hours from Maine anyway, it'll be better to just check it out." He replied.

Dean looked sour, "Maine? Isn't that where they cook that crap seafood?" He asked.

Sam nodded, "Yeah." He replied shutting the laptop down.

Dean crinkled his nose, "Whatever happened to a good ol' cheeseburger?" He asked rhetorically.

Sam answered anyway; "Seafood is healthy and good all the same. A cheeseburger is good; but it's loaded with fat, salt, cholesterol and a bunch of other impurities. Cheeseburgers can cause heart problems, strokes, high cholesterol, and possibly diabetes." Sam informed him.

Dean blinked at him, "Thank you Dr. Winchester." He saluted him sarcastically, "What are you? Anti-cheeseburger? Mr. Health?" Dean questioned as Sam stood up.

Sam ignored his brother's rant as he walked to the counter and paid for their drinks and food. One of the downs on traveling with Dean was they were barely separated and sometimes when they got a motel he was almost tempted to ask for a separate room. Sam loved his brother but sometimes he felt like they were together too often, especially when Dean was getting on his nerves like he was lately.

Dean continued to complain as they got into Dean's black Chevy Impala. Sam got in and closed the door; he looked over at his brother who frowned and dug around in the glove compartment.

Sam hid his grin as Dean started to go into a panic, "Dude – where are my tapes?" He asked referring to mostly Metallica, AC/DC and Guns' and Roses'. Sam looked over and a small smiled made its way on his lips, "I don't know Dean, maybe they went to the old tape castle in the sky." Sam teased.

Dean looked panicked, "Dude, don't joke about that." Dean said smacking Sam's shoulder. Sam laughed and knew this was going to be an interesting ride; he was also slightly amused because all Dean had to do was look under the driver's seat to find the tapes, but he wasn't going to tell Dean that…at least not yet.


	2. Mr Casanova and Mr Sexy

Veronica Davidson couldn't have been happier when they finally got to Cape Elizabeth at three that day. They probably could have gotten there sooner, but there had been various stops to get out and stretch their legs, or to grab a quick lunch. She slid out of the driver's seat of her car and, raising her hands over her head, she stretched. She gazed up at the Inn in front of her and said, "So this is the Country Rose. Funny, I would have thought that there would be more roses."

The Inn was more like a very large, Victorian, white house, essentially, with a red roof and green trim. It had an amazing view of the Atlantic Ocean, and there was an old lighthouse right behind it, seeing as the hotel was situated on a bluff. It was very peaceful and cozy. There weren't many flowers, mostly different types of bushes, Veronica suspected that they were pretty much natural to the area and that the grounds were merely kept nice without having much else done to it.

Allie got out of the car and said, "I would have thought there would have been at least one rose bush."

Ronnie shrugged and said, "Maybe the inside is completely covered with roses."

Allie shuddered and looked over saying, "Dear God, I hope not."

Ronnie laughed and said, "C'mon, let's just go check in." She glanced back at the trunk, and knew that Allie had about six bags, and she had two suitcases and one bag that was full of her shampoo and conditioner, makeup, things like that that wouldn't fit in her suitcase. She knew that she could make it up to their room with her things, but Allie would have to make another trip. She popped the trunk and said, "Grab two of your suitcases and I'll take one of your bags, and we can come back for the rest."

Allie grabbed some of her things, and handed Ronnie a bag. Ronnie grabbed one of her suitcases as well and they made their way inside. Just as they stopped at the front desk, and the man was searching for their reservations on the computer, Ronnie turned to observe the lobby; it was nicely decorated, very Victorian, and the end tables had vases with roses in them, of all different colors, and the woodwork had roses carved into it sporadically. All in all it was nice, albeit girly and it seemed like the decorators were trying too hard to get their point across.

She had just finished scanning the lobby when two men walked down the winding staircase, headed for the door. One of them was about six foot, with short, dirty blonde or light brown hair. He was wearing a dark brown leather jacket and a pair of jeans. She couldn't see his face very well, but she could tell he was attractive from the way all the girls in the room seemed to follow him with their eyes. Well both men really. The other one was taller, and had darker brown hair that had a shaggy cut. He had turned slightly to address the other one and so she could see him better. He was wearing a gray hoodie and a simple pair of jeans. He was laughing at something the other one had said and Ronnie could tell that he had dimples. She almost whimpered, since she had a thing for dimples, and the fact that he was taller then her, was a big plus.

She nudged Allie, who turned around and whistled lowly. Then she paused and said, "I bet you that they're gay. Or at least one of them is. I bet you that it's Mr. Casanova."

Ronnie cut her eyes to Allie and said, "What? Mr. Casanova?"

Allie nodded and said, "Mr. Casanova is the one in the leather jacket. All of these women are attracted to him. I bet he hasn't come out of the closet yet."

Just then, Mr. Casanova turned slightly towards the front desk, noticed both Ronnie and Allie watching him, and winked. Ronnie rolled her eyes and said dryly, "Gay, huh?"

"Okay, so he's either bisexual, or trying to mess with us, or he's into freaky orgies."

Ronnie laughed and said, "What about all three," before she trained her eyes on the taller one. "Okay, so what about Mr. Sexy?"

"The tall one? He's not making much of a blip on my gaydar. So I would say he's probably either just come out of a relationship or already taken."

Ronnie sighed and said, "I knew he was too sexy to be true."

Allie laughed and opened her mouth to say something when the desk manager cleared his throat and handed them their keys. He said in a scratchy, I've-been-smoking-since-the-day-I-was-born, voice, "You're room is number 336, please enjoy your stay."

They carried what they had up to the third floor and down two different halls to their room, and dropped their stuff on their respective beds.

The room was a medium size, and as soon as you walked in, there was a door off to the right for the bathroom, and then came the main room. The walls were painted a dusty pink and had a border of roses around ceiling. There was a table with three chairs by the window. The trim was all white, and the beds had cream comforters on them. There were two dressers and a TV that Ronnie highly doubted had cable. All in all, it was a nice room, but much like the lobby, the decorators appeared to be trying to hard.

Allie dropped onto her bed and sighed, saying, "I think I could spend the rest of the vacation on this bed."

Ronnie laughed and said, "Well let's hope that if you do, there's someone in it with you." She dodged a pillow thrown at her head and said, "Get up, you still have more crap to carry."

"Can't we just leave it there until we go home?" Allie asked, whining slightly as she sat up.

"Hey, I didn't ask you to bring four freaking suitcases."

Allie grumbled the entire way down the stairs and back out to the car, Ronnie just rolled her eyes and ignored her. After about another fifteen minutes, they finally got everything into their hotel room.

After dragging two suitcases and one bag up the stairs, Allie collapsed onto the bed, complaining about how Ronnie just had to pick an inn without an elevator. Ronnie decided to refrain from mentioning that Allie was actually the one that decided on Cape Elizabeth, and this was the only hotel in the town, or, at least the only nice one in town. Sometimes it was just better to let Allie wallow in her "misery" as she blamed someone else for it.

Ronnie and Allie spent the afternoon unpacking their things, well, Ronnie unpacked. Allie started to unpack, and she found her camcorder, and so she decided to follow Ronnie around their room saying things like, "This is Ronnie Davidson, out of her natural habitat in Baltimore." Or "Its 4:35 PM and Ronnie is busy unpacking, lovely start to a vacation."

After the few mild threats, Ronnie finally said, "Allie, if you don't get that freaking camera out of my freaking face, I'm going to shove it down your throat."

"It's 4:55 and Ronnie is threatening my life. I don't think she'll go through with it." Allie said, grinning behind the camera.

Allie was standing next to Ronnie and so Ronnie turned slightly, grabbed a pillow off of the bed and whacked Allie upside the head with it. Allie wasn't expecting it and she dropped her camera. Normally, Allie would have grabbed a pillow and whacked Ronnie with it, but, this time, Allie was too worried over the state of her camera.

"HEY!" She exclaimed. After checking it over to make sure it was still working she said, "That could have broken!"

"Good." Ronnie muttered.

Allie opened the camera again and said, "It's 5:00 PM and Ronnie almost broke my camera."

Ronnie held up a red high heeled shoe threateningly in Allie's direction and, Allie didn't doubt that Ronnie would throw it. She sighed in defeat and placed the camera on the dresser.

Ronnie examined her things, and saw that she didn't have much else to unpack. It was mostly shoes. She glanced over at Allie's half unpacked bags and said, "I'm going to take a shower. You can unpack and then we'll go out and go find a bar or something."

With that she grabbed some clothes and her bag that contained things like her shampoo, and shower gel, and conditioner, and headed into the bathroom. She heard Allie sigh as she shut the door, and start moving around, supposedly unpacking. Ronnie showered quickly and plugged in her hairdryer and dried her short hair. She got dressed in a pair of distressed jeans and a red halter. She did her makeup and exited the room, heading for the suitcase on her bed, and put on the red heels that she had threatened Allie with earlier.

Allie grabbed her clothes from her suitcase, changed quickly, did her hair and makeup and came out wearing a pair of nice light blue jeans, and a pink t-shirt with cherries on it that read; 'I love you Cherry much.' Allie put on a pair of black ballet flats and stood up, grabbing her purse.

Ronnie grabbed her hotel key, some money, and a light jacket, because while it wasn't winter cold, they were up north, and it was still September. Allie grabbed one as well, and they left their room.

"Well aren't you all dressed up," Ronnie said dryly as she got into the driver seat of her car.

Allie rolled her eyes and said, "You know I'm not as into the bar scene as you are."

Ronnie laughed and said, "I don't think it's the bar scene you're not into, I think that it's the hitting on guys you don't go out for."

It was true; Allie was shyer than Ronnie when it came to men, even if Ronnie had only had a handful of boyfriends. Allie let the men come to her, while Ronnie, who wasn't exactly the relationship type, much to her mother's chagrin, went to the guys, flirting non stop, and didn't really care whether anything came from it or not.

They found a bar near the edge of town, and went in. It was smoky, and had a bout twenty four tables scattered around and a bar in the center of the room. There were four pool tables in the back, and Ronnie was fairly certain that there was a dart board somewhere back there as well. She grinned at the thought of hustling some guy to 'teach' her pool, in order to get him to make a move on her. Or, to get some spare cash for drinks, she could pretend she didn't know how to play very well, but still bet some guy that she could beat him. She had done this multiple times and it always worked.

She followed Allie to a table, and put her coat on the back of a chair. "I'll go get the drinks, beer okay?" She asked.

"That's fine." Allie said, sitting down. The bar wasn't very crowded but it was busy. She waited for the bartender to come over, and ordered a beer and a glass of wine. She carried them both back to the table and sat there talking to Allie for about a half an hour when Allie kicked her under the table and said, "Misters Casanova and Sexy are here. What are the odds?"

Ronnie's eyes lit up and turned, eager to see Mr. Sexy and watched them as they scanned the room, and headed to a table in a darker section of the bar, near the back and sat down, both with a clear view of the door. She turned around and said, "Let me know when one of them gets up to go get drinks."

"Casanova is getting up right now."

Ronnie smirked, "Perfect."

Allie raised an eyebrow and said, "Why, gonna go hit on a gay guy and try and turn him straight?"

Ronnie smirked and said, "No, I'm going to send him over to you so that you can do it."

At first, Allie had assumed that Ronnie was joking, but when Ronnie stood up from the table, winked at Allie cheekily, and headed over to the bar, empty wine glass in hand, she groaned, knowing that she was going to go talk to him.

Mr. Casanova was standing at the bar next to a vacant stool, and Ronnie had to control a grin, he couldn't have made it any easier. She slid onto the stool rather gracefully, which surprised her, because she was usually a klutz at the most awkward and inappropriate of times. Casanova glanced over and she smiled up at him, flirtatiously and said, "Hey." Before turning her attention towards the bartender, signaling that she wanted another round of drinks. He signaled for her to wait a minute and then she turned back to Casanova who had started to tap his fingers on the bar in some kind of rhythm that probably only made sense to him.

"Have I seen you around before?" She asked, knowing full well that she had seen him earlier that afternoon.

Casanova glanced over and asked, "Is this a pick up line or an actual question?"

Ronnie grinned and said, "Mostly a question."

Casanova laughed and said, "Maybe you have, are you visiting town?"

"Yea. I'm staying at the Country Rose."

"So am I, although I'm not sure where the name of the inn came from."

"I think they were aiming for quaint."

"They ended up with corny."

Ronnie laughed. She liked this Casanova; she wasn't attracted to him, not like Mr. Sexy, but she could see herself being friends with him. She pretended to think for a second, and then gasped slightly, like she had just had an epiphany, which in a way she did, but it was only about how to get him to introduce her to Mr. Sexy, whether it was directly or indirectly.

"I know where I've seen you before!" She said smiling at him.

Casanova looked at her, amused, "You do?"

"You winked at me and my friend this afternoon as we were checking in!"

He thought for a second and said, "You were the one that rolled her eyes weren't you."

Ronnie smiled proudly and said, "That was me." She stuck out a hand for him to shake, "Veronica Davidson, but you can call me Ronnie."

"Dean Winchester." Casanova stated as he took her hand. He thought a second before asking her, "If you were the one that rolled her eyes, then why are you sitting here hitting on me now?"

She laughed, "I'm not hitting on you, I'm flirting with you, there's a difference."

He raised an eyebrow, "And that difference is…?"

"You're flirting back. And I don't hit on guys; I merely flirt with them until they make a move. However, that's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here then?"

She grinned and said, "Because I want you to introduce me to you're friend," gesturing over his shoulder to the subject in question.

His brow furrowed for a second, before he glanced back slightly and turned back to Ronnie saying, "That's my brother, Sam."

_So Mr. Sexy has a name,_ She thought wryly, before saying, "Well then, I want you to introduce me to your brother Sam."

"If you're interested in my brother, then why are you over here flirting with me."

Ronnie's grin widened, "Because it's driving my friend crazy." She had had her back towards Allie the entire time, and so she turned around and waved cheekily at her. Allie merely scowled in response.

Dean raised an eyebrow and observed Allie over Ronnie's shoulder. "I have to say, I was wondering how I was going to let you down easily so that I could go talk to your friend."

Ronnie laughed, "I guess your little dilemma is solved then, isn't it?" It was a statement, not a question.

"Guess so. How about this, you introduce me to your friend-"

"Allie."

"You introduce me to Allie, and I'll introduce you to my brother."

The bartender came over and filled their orders while Ronnie said, "I have a better idea, are you any good at pool?"

Dean smirked, "Yea, are you?"

Ronnie fought a smirk; she had been playing pool since she was about ten. She was better then just good, but she said anyway, "I'm alright."

"So what does pool have to do with your idea?"

"We play one game, you win, I introduce you to Allie, I win, you introduce me to Sam."

Dean looked at her as if appraising her carefully, before shrugging, a slow smile spreading across his handsome face, "Alright. I'll meet you at the pool table; I'm just going to go take my brother his drink."

Ronnie nodded and got up saying dryly, "I don't know if I'll be able to contain my anticipation."

Dean snorted and said, "Do try," before walking away towards his brother. Ronnie observed Sam for a second, before turning, and taking Allie's beer to her.

"I thought that you were going to send Mr. Casanova my way so that I could turn him straight?"

"All in good time grasshopper. I'm about to go lose me a game of pool."

"But you're great at pool, how do you know you're going to lose?" Allie asked in confusion.

"Because, grasshopper, if he wins, I get to introduce him to you, and poor Mr. Sexy is all by his lonesome, free for me to swoop in and flirt my little heart out."

Allie laughed and asked, "You couldn't just walk over there and flirt with him without elaborate scheming? And will you stop calling me 'Grasshopper'?"

"Now grasshopper, where would be the fun in that?" Ronnie asked seriously, before saying, "Besides, this way, I'm assured no interruptions."

Allie rolled her eyes at her friend and Ronnie winked at her before heading back to the pool table where Dean was already waiting.

"Want to play nine ball?" Ronnie asked, "Shorter game, which means that I get to be introduced to your brother sooner."

Dean shrugged and said, "That's fine, do you want to break?"

Ronnie shook her head and said, "Ladies first."

Dean glared at her and she laughed, but he broke anyway, he sunk two balls. He moved to align with the cue ball aiming at the number four ball. He sunk it in a corner pocket and said, "Guess that means I'm solids."

"Guess so." Ronnie said, leaning against the edge of the table, sipping her wine. The next move, he was just short of the hole, and so Ronnie grinned, saying, "Guess it's my turn."

She leaned forward and noticed that as she did so, Dean's eyes darted to her cleavage, she grinned saying; "Being stealthy isn't exactly your strong suit, now is it?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, attempting innocence.

"I saw you just look at my breasts. You weren't very discreet about it."

Dean didn't respond and she sunk the 11 ball into one of the side pockets. She took her next turn, but 'accidentally' scratched. And so the game continued on much the same way; playful banter and Ronnie making attempts to keep the game from ending far too quickly, he was good; she had to give him that. It was actually difficult for her to throw the game, while her competitive streak wanted to beat him.

Dean sunk the eight ball and grinned at her, "Guess I won."

"I never would have guessed." Ronnie said dryly.

"You know what that means."

"That I'm a little rusty?"

"I get to be introduced to Allie."

Ronnie had to laugh at his statement, he sounded rather eager actually, and from the time she had spent with him, he defiantly didn't act gay, unless all gay guys checked out her breasts and butt, but she was fairly certain that most gay men couldn't care less about her anatomy once they were certain it was generally in the correct area.

She led him back to the bar and said, "Get another drink, I'll wave you over." It wasn't nearly as busy at the bar as it had been when they were sitting there earlier and so she knew she'd only have a few minutes to give Allie the heads up.

"Wait, why am I not going over there with you?"

Ronnie looked at him like he had never been introduced to anyone before in his life, and then thought, he probably went straight up to the girls he was interested in and began to hit on them. "Because, it gives me time to prepare her for your arrival. I can talk you up a little before you get there, and this way it seems less like, 'Oh Allie, this is Dean, he's some really hot guy that I met at the bar and have been flirting with for the last half an hour, talk to him, he's good people.' And it's more like, 'Oh Allie, I want you to meet this guy Dean, he's attractive and funny and I think you'll really like him, oh there he is now, let me call him over whether you like it or not.' Besides, it gives you an air of nonchalance."

Dean snorted and said, "Good people? Do people actually say that?"

Ronnie glared at him and said, "Keep it up Chuckles, and I'll tell her that you threatened me to get me to introduce you to her, and then you wont be such good people, now will you?" She was bluffing, because she didn't want anything to interfere with her meeting with Sam, which she had plotted out practically down to the second. But he didn't need to know that. That sounded like stalker behavior, not like a woman who knew what she wanted, which is what she was. And right now, she wanted Mr. Sexy.

Dean laughed and said, "Yes ma'am. You are running the show here."

Ronnie grinned, she liked being in charge. So she shooed him over to the bar and said, "Get another beer Chuckles, I'll call you over in five minutes."

"I'll be counting down the seconds."

"I'm sure." Ronnie said dryly, before heading over to Allie, saying, "I threw the game." Subtlety was never her strong point.

"And what does this have to do with me turning Casanova-"

"Dean Winchester." Ronnie supplied wondering why she didn't stop for more wine, as she looked into her empty glass.

"-Turning _Casanova_ straight?" Allie continued, as if Ronnie never spoke at all.

"Well, grasshopper, I'm going to introduce the two of you. You two are going to hit it off. Poor Mr. Sexy shall be all by his lonesome, and I'll swoop in to rescue him."

"You're not going to stop calling me Grasshopper are you?" Allie asked, more of a statement then a question.

"You're learning grasshopper." Ronnie grinned.

Allie had long since learned that reasoning with Ronnie, once she had set her mind to something, was quite often fruitless. Something Ronnie's own mother had yet to come to terms with. However Allie was just as stubborn, if not more, at times, then Ronnie and so it was a quality they could accept in each other.

Ronnie glanced at Dean who seemed to be waiting impatiently and pointed at his wrist, as if to suggest that time was running out. She figured she better wrap up the whole, "talking Dean up" thing. Or, actually start. She cleared her throat and deciding not to mess with a good thing, mimicked her words from earlier and said; "Oh Allie, I want you to meet this guy Dean, he's attractive and funny and I think you'll really like him, oh there he is now, let me call him over whether you like it or not." She raised her hand and waved at him, and grinned back at Allie who looked torn between amusement and what seemed like the desperate urge to sink into the floor boards.

Ronnie winked and said, "Come on, work your feminine wiles. Turn him straight. You know you want to."

Allie merely glared at her, but her expression was soon changed to a forced smile as Ronnie said cheerfully, purposely ignoring her friends discomfort; "Dean! I'm glad you came over, this is Allie, Allie, Dean Winchester."

Allie turned and smiled, shaking his hand and smiling at him, and Ronnie contained a smirk at the fact that Allie's smile was slightly less forced then before.

Dean grinned down at Allie, obviously sure of himself and said, "Want to compare tan lines?"

Ronnie snorted, trying not to laugh at the obvious, and definitely lame, pick up line.

"Sorry, but I don't have any." Allie said looking slightly amused at the pick up line herself.

Dean smiled even wider and said, "I'm afraid I'll have to check anyway."

Dean had sat down in the chair next to Allie and Ronnie cleared her throat saying, "Well, I'll just leave you two to talk." With that she grabbed her empty glass and added, "I'm going to go disappear for a while, drink, flirt, play pool, yada, yada, yada."

Allie nodded, and Ronnie headed off to the bar, got a refill and set her sights on Mr. Sexy. She was about to head over when she glanced at Dean and Allie, who were talking, and there didn't seem to be any awkwardness between them. She grinned. 'This is perfect,' she thought. She crossed the room, and standing next to Mr. Sexy said, "Can I sit?"

He glanced up from what seemed to be an old day planner with tons of newspaper clippings and pictures and papers shoved in. He closed it quickly, noticing that she had noticed the book. He cleared his throat, and said, confused; "What?"

She smiled and gestured to a chair before repeating her self, "Can I sit? Your brother is over there talking up my friend, and it's kind of disgusting, and I was feeling like a bit of a third wheel, so…" She trailed off and smiled at him hopefully, deciding that the fact that she had planned this wasn't important right that moment.

He smiled pleasantly back at her and gestured for her to take a seat. She took the one across from him, noting that his smile was even better up close then when she had seen it earlier.

"So, you've obviously met my brother." Mr. Sexy said, rather awkwardly.

"Yea. He kind of reminds me of a wannabe modern day James Bond. You know, add a British accent, put him in a tuxedo, he could probably do it."

Mr. Sexy laughed and said, "I've never thought of it that way."

"He's obviously a ladies man." Ronnie added, glancing over to see him sweet talk, or attempt to sweet talk, Allie.

"That he is actually," There was a pause and then, he added; "I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced myself. Sam Winchester."

Ronnie smiled and said, "Veronica Davidson. Feel free to call me Ronnie."

Sam nodded and said, "Pleased to meet you."

"You too."

They sat there for a little while, tapping their fingers on the table, glancing at each other then glancing away, tapping their feet, and all around being uncomfortable when Sam asked, "So tell me, you spent about half an hour with my brother, and then you just hand him off to your friend. You weren't 'swayed by his irresistible charms'?"

Ronnie snorted and said, "Hardly. Truth is, I went up to him because Allie and I- Allie's the girl he's hitting on right now-well Allie and I had a slight wager about whether or not he's gay. So I decided to go up there and send him over to Allie so that she could 'turn him straight' or whatever."

Sam laughed and said, "Does he know about this?"

Ronnie grinned and shook her head. "Not at all."

"It would be a horrible blow to his ego if he ever found out."

"Most definitely." Ronnie agreed.

And from there the two of them talked about anything and everything before Allie came over saying, "Hate to break up this party, but it's been a long day. Ready to go back to the hotel?"

Ronnie raised her eyebrows and fished out her cell phone to check the time as she said, "Go back? It's only…" She trialed off after checking the time, "Midnight. I guess it is time to go back." She turned to Sam and said, "I had a lot of fun tonight Sam. We should do this again sometime."

"We should." Sam agreed smiling.

She noticed Dean standing there for the first time and he was giving both Sam and herself a knowing smirk. She rolled her eyes amused and took the coat that Allie handed to her. She waved goodbye and the two left the bar.

When the two got back to the hotel room, Allie went to wash the makeup from her face or something and Ronnie was sitting on her bed trying to find anything good on TV.

She saw a red blinking light and yelled, "Hey Allie, did you leave your camera running?"

"What?" Allie asked, practically flying out of the bathroom. She checked the camera and cursed, "Yea, I did. Now, not only did I loose a bunch of tape, but I ran down the battery."

Ronnie, who had just found a Spanish soap-opera with an attractive man who was not only angry but without a shirt, merely nodded and said, "That sucks."

Allie ignored this and was busy rewinding the film so that she could see how much tape she wasted. She stopped suddenly and said, "Oh my God."

"What is it?" Ronnie asked, barely glancing up from the show, which she couldn't understand, but it was still centered on the topless man, so she didn't mind.

"You should take a look at what's on this tape."

Ronnie rolled her eyes but humored her friend and went over to look at the tape. Her eyes widened at what she saw and she mimicked her friend's words from earlier. "Oh my God."


	3. Waltz Around The Room

**The Midnight Hour**

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Supernatural, it belongs to the creator's, and no money is made in the making of this fanfiction. I plead the fifth. I do not own "Memphis will be laid to Waste" it belongs to Norma Jean, respectively. _

**Note:**_Yeah, long chapter, it starts out slow and picks up quite a bit at the end, trying to get the characters acquainted with each other, but at the end things get interesting. Thanks for reading. :)  
_

* * *

Allie woke up the next morning in a fog, it was around six in the morning, and she was desperately trying to remember what had happened the day before. Soon enough it all came flooding back and she groaned, remembering what had happened before bed. That part had to have been a dream, there was no such thing. Perhaps her camcorder was broken; she decided she'd take it in and have someone look at it. Although, a part of Allie was excited about what she had seen. What if it was real? She got a shiver of fear and excitement all at the same time; perhaps they'd have a mystery on their hands! Of course, Ronnie would tell her this was all absurd, and stupid, that there was no such thing; but hell if Allie wasn't excited. Still, she would have her camcorder checked out, but part of her wanted it to be real, like in the books she had read of friends going on some vacation only to end up having some mystery on their hands. It was like Scooby-Doo! And Allie loved Scooby-Doo! She wondered if Ronnie would be Velma or Daphne. Allie sighed heavily, she was reading too much into it, she had watched too much Scooby-Doo and mysteries and horrors. She could almost hear Ronnie's voice in her head; _"I'm going to hide your Scooby-Doo DVD collection, and all your books if you keep this up."_ Allie sighed heavily. Ronnie could be so boring. 

Allie pulled her covers off her and stepped onto the cold wooden floor. She looked over at Ronnie's sleeping form and she got an evil smirk on her face. Ronnie was sprawled on her back and snoring. It wasn't loud like some 747 coming in, but it was an amusing snore. Every now and then she'd snort a bit, causing Allie to laugh. Allie stood up and slowly crept over to Ronnie's bed. Allie would look back at this in hindsight and know that at this moment she wasn't using her noodle. She slowly crept closer and closer till she was right next to Ronnie's bed. She grinned mischievously, Ronnie was so cute when she was unawares, and vulnerable in her sleep. Then Allie did it. She jumped up onto the bed, and straddled Ronnie's hips and started jumping up and down, "Wakey, wakey!" Allie said in a chipper voice.

Ronnie groaned and rolled onto her stomach, tousling her strawberry blonde hair, "Sleepy, sleepy." Ronnie replied, and then she promptly bucked Allie off of her and onto the floor, all Ronnie saw was a flurry of auburn hair flying away from her, before she buried her head under her pillow. Good. Allie ought to learn not to wake the beast up so early in the morning.

The next thing Ronnie heard was; "Ouch," and "So rude!" This of course was heard after a huge; "THUD," and a string of curse words.

Allie, however, was not one to give up so easily. She got up and fixed her hair a bit, getting it out of her eyes and mouth, and said; "It's 6:00 AM, you lazy bum." Allie said.

"It's _early_!" Ronnie said getting pissed, now was the time Allie should have taken her cue to leave Ronnie alone. Allie didn't have much common sense though sometimes.

"Psh, half the day is gone." Allie said, obviously this was bullshit, because most of the time she liked to sleep in, but on vacation Allie was hyper, and was up early all the time for some reason.

Ronnie sighed heavily and mumbled; "Then I'll talk to you tomorrow." With that Ronnie snuggled in further, and went back into her snoring fest.

"Hmph, so crabby in the morning." Allie mumbled as she pouted at her sleeping friend, Allie still didn't want to give up so she pounced on her once more.

Below in the lobby, Dean and Sam Winchester were exploring the old inn when out of no where they heard a shrill scream, and a: "ALLISON MATTHEWS, YOU DO THAT AGAIN I'LL BURN ALL YOUR BOOKS." After that there was a shrill scream of agony at the mention of burning Allison's books.

Dean chuckled, "Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." He commented Sam merely raised an eyebrow amused. Some older guests were looking a little put off; since their quiet morning of relaxation was cut short.

Allie wisely decided to leave Ronnie alone, to be a lazy bum. She walked over to her suitcase and pulled some random clothes out and trudged to the bathroom. What was she gonna do till the beast decided to wake up? Allie sighed and decided Ronnie was definitely a Daphne, Allie wondered if she was a Velma or maybe a Shaggy in female version, since she flipped out so easily. She shrugged; she wondered if Ronnie would go insane with Allie calling her Daphne.

Allie grinned as she stepped into the bathroom, to start her shower. She decided Ronnie's new pet name was Daphne. Allie got into the shower and quickly cleaned up, or at least she hoped it would be a quick shower, but she couldn't escape the bliss that was hot water for at least an hour. She hoped Ronnie would have enough water, or someone would pay. She got out and dried off quickly and then proceeded to get dressed in jeans that were form fitting and probably really old, because they were torn. Allie couldn't part with them though, she put on a white tank top and over that, she put on a loose fitting teal tank top. She didn't bother drying her hair, and she just quickly ran through it with a brush.

Once she got out of the bathroom, she had no clue what she wanted to do, she sighed heavily. It was so no fun without Ronnie there to antagonize. Allie grabbed her camcorder and decided to tape a few things, and also later on take it in and have it looked at. She just hoped she could find an electronic place somewhere in town. Allie's luck she'd get lost, she always did have a bad sense of direction.

She turned the camcorder back on and pointed it at the sleeping lump; "This is the beast sleeping," Allie narrated, and laughed. Ronnie stirred and Allie realized she should probably get out of the room whilst she was still alive.

She opened the door and walked out into the hallway taping all the way. She zoomed in on the designs on the walls; "And this my lovelies is the horrid design," she began referring to all the flowers, "the carvers and designer's tried too hard, and when it was all said and done they gave it the cheesy name: The Country Rose." Allie finished, and looked around and saw Dean and Sam wandering around curiously.

Allie turned the camcorder on to the two guys; "And these are Maine's resident sexy men, too bad blondie is gay, he disputes it, but we all know he is." She said grinning, she then focused in on Sam, "This is Sam from what I gather, he looks cute, like a big cuddly bunny rabbit, and I dub him "Sammy" because he's cute like that." Allie laughed, having fun assessing them, she was probably way off, but it was fun nonetheless. Allie liked cute things, but some things that she dubbed cute, weren't cute at all. She thought flies were cute; Ronnie could never understand that, Ronnie told Allie she was weird. Ronnie thought flies were just pests who buzzed around her ear at night whilst trying to sleep.

In fact Allie had gotten upset when Ronnie killed one with a fly swatter; she told Ronnie that it had been her pet Bob. She even fed it crumbs. Ronnie told Allie to get a life and promptly flushed the fly down the toilet.

Allie sighed heavily and nearly had a heart-attack when she looked back through the camcorder and found Dean and Sam staring at her. She yelped and nearly lost control of the camcorder, and flew backwards and stumbled a bit, but she caught herself. Dean was smirking and Sam looked amused but was trying to act concerned. "Are you O.K?" Sam asked trying to hide his laughter.

Allie gulped, "Y-yeah." She stuttered out. To Allie men were fun to admire from afar but up close they made her nervous and jumpy. She had no confidence with men; in fact she hadn't been the girl to dream about her dream guy. She had never dreamt about marrying or white picket fences with a family. She had never drooled over Johnny Depp or any other male celebrity; she was always told she was weird for having a zero interest in men. She was happy in her single life.

Ronnie however had it in her head that Allie was really unhappy, and needed a man. Truth was, men made Allie nervous and she usually acted like a klutz around them, when the rare occasion came when she actually found them attractive. Most of the time men were fun as buddies and to joke around with nothing more.

After her near fall incident, she blushed furiously, causing Dean's smirk to widen. She mumbled under her breath, and quickly walked past them, taping all the way down the stairs. While the rose carvings on the banister were pretty, Allie was more drawn to all the beautiful old pictures on the walls. She spent most of the day going through the hotel and looking at pictures, talking to people, looking around the library, reading some old books, and a bunch of other random crap. For the most part of the day she stayed inside.

Allie knew Ronnie was probably up by now doing something upstairs, or they had missed each other, there were several floors to the hotel. Allie looked at her watch, it was 4 PM; she had been up and down stairs looking at the hotel and every detail most of the day, the only place she couldn't get to was the attic.

Allie turned and looked at the old man at the check in counter; "Who's this?" Allie said taking a particular interest in a black and white photo of who looked like an African American servant, she looked like a young woman, no older then 21. Allie stared at all the photos in awe.

The man at the counter walked over towards the wall and put on some spectacles, "Ah, yes, you see this hotel has quite the history. It's very old, so I would say this picture was taken decades ago, she was a servant here." The man said as his voice cracked. He seemed very old to Allie, almost ancient. He reached up and took the picture off the wall and flipped it over, "Let me see," he mumbled taking off the backing of the frame and looking at it, "April 23rd 1951, Annie Lee." He read off, "Servant of Mr. Alexander." He finished and closed it back up.

"Mr. Alexander?" Dean asked, surprising Allie, and also voicing her thoughts. She looked up and saw Dean and Sam had come down, she wondered when they had.

"Yes, this wasn't always a hotel, dear," the man said turning to Allie, perturbing Dean somewhat; "It used to be a home." He finished.

Allie nodded taking in that answer, there were pictures all over the walls, and Allie could feel there was a lot of history here. Allie taped all the different photographs with her camera; Ronnie had always told her that Allie treated her camcorder like her first born. Allie laughed to herself slightly, looking around with the camera, she noticed that there weren't a lot of people here at the hotel; it was nice, but weird. She recorded the man who checked them in and frowned slightly, looking at his hands, he looked…_transparent_. Probably because he was decades old, he looked like he was about to croak any minute.

She shook her head; "Too paranoid." She muttered, seeing another man come out of a door that was behind the check in counter. He looked rather scary and was carrying a butcher knife; it reminded her of the novel she was reading about a rabid chef who went around killing people with his butcher knife, no one ever found them because he ate them. She felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

She needed to stop reading that kind of crap. The man whom she assumed was the chef went back into the room after talking to the owner of the hotel, Allie sighed with relief and turned her camera around and found Dean Winchester staring at her. "Oi." She muttered turning the camera off and turning away from him, she felt her cheeks turn red. She couldn't forget how she nearly fell in front of him.

Although it didn't matter.

He was gay.

…

Right. That's why he was looking at Allie with a grin on his face. She told herself he was probably wondering if she had any sexy available brothers. She scowled for some reason, and then decided to go find a shop somewhere in Maine that could look at her camcorder. She walked towards the exit of the hotel, whipped open the door daring herself not to look back at Dean, and then marched out.

She was doing rather well, yes, she was ahead of herself. She was actually doing what she told herself not to do, which was to look back. It was all going good till she heard footsteps approach her she looked to the side and saw Dean. She looked up at him, he grinned she turned away and blushed. Damn him, for being gay and good looking at the same time. It was always the good looking ones who were gay or taken or complete ass wipes.

"Go away." She muttered.

"Shy?" He asked.

"Apparently." She responded determined to look forward, she just kept walking; she really had no clue where she was going, but oh well.

"Apparently, I'm gay." He smirked, hearing from Sam that Allie thought he was gay.

"You are." She said evenly.

"I'm not." He said looking down at the young woman, who was looking hard and long at her feet. He raised an eyebrow.

"You are." She responded.

He rolled his eyes; "Look, I think I would know if I was gay or not." He said sighing.

"Sorry." She mumbled blushing, Dean smirked at her; she was so cute when she blushed. Definitely, the shy type.

"It's fine, why don't we try this again, I'm Dean Winchester." He said stepping in front of her and holding his hand out.

She continued to stare at the ground; "This hand," he said shaking it in front of her face, "You take it, then you shake it, and then you tell me your name." He said mirth evident in his voice, "Unless, the dirt is more entertaining then getting to know each other."

She turned pink and shyly took his hand in hers, and albeit reluctantly raised her gaze to his, "Allison Matthews." She smiled slightly as they continued to shake hands.

"Nice to meet you." Dean said.

"Likewise." She said, they still continued to shake hands, Allie was turning redder by the minute and Dean seemed to be enjoying her discomfort.

"Right." He said.

"Yup." She responded. There was an awkward silence before Allie threw something random out just to talk, "Nice leather jacket." She mumbled admiring it. For some reason she liked a guy in a leather jacket.

"What?" He asked.

"I have no clue what to say." She sighed heavily, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ears, she was not good with conversations with a guy she found attractive. When she was around a guy she thought was good looking she said and did stupid things. She was never well coordinated and she was teased by the jocks and cheerleaders in school because of how 'plain' they said she looked. She wondered slightly if that was why she was so shy and introverted now.

"That was the best you could come up with?" He teased flashing a trademark grin.

"Shut up." She muttered turning pink, it was noticeable since Allie was a naturally pale person, and the fact that she was freezing cold. She hoped he would take it as rosy cheeks from the cold. Thankfully, he didn't comment on it.

"Be nice." He pouted, but his green eyes held mirth in them, Allie would have noticed this if she had looked up to meet his eyes, but Allie was shy around guys she found attractive. She was just shy in general, between Ronnie and Allie; Ronnie was the outgoing one, Allie was the slightly anti-social quiet one. They were so different but very close friends, for some reason they worked well together.

"Sorry." She said feeling bad.

"Don't be. I was teasing you." He laughed.

"Right." She said _still_ shaking his hand, her green eyes were scanning the ground as if there was something really interesting there, her auburn hair whipped around wildly in the wind, and she wished she had grabbed a coat on the way out.

"You can let go of my hand now." Dean commented.

She jerked her hand away and averted her gaze back to the ground and walked past him; "Where are we going?" He asked.

"_We_?" She questioned.

"Yes, _we_." Dean confirmed.

Allie sighed; "A camera shop, I want to see if my camcorder is broken, something weird appeared in the film last night." Allie said.

"What was it?" Dean asked.

"It looked like a ghost or spirit, I guess, probably just the lighting." Allie said as if trying to convince herself more then Dean. Allie took no notice to the sharp glance he gave her; she was too occupied with focusing ahead.

"Can I see?" He asked.

Allie gave him a weird look, "Um, sure." She said, she turned her camera on and rewound it, and played the part for Dean, he watched it and Allie wondered what was going through his mind. His face was expressionless. He saw Allie and Ronnie's room and near the window was a young woman who was standing near it looking out, after a few moments she moved and sat down in the chair and a started to play cards. This was no camera problem.

He looked over at her as if he wanted to ask her something, "What?" She asked averting her gaze.

"What do you think it is?" He asked.

"Ghost, but I read too many horror books, and I like Scooby-Doo way too much. Immature, I know." She said taking back the camera.

"We all liked Scooby-Doo when we were kids." Dean replied.

"Yeah, but I'm not a kid anymore." She sighed, brushing hair behind her ear.

"It's cute you like it." Dean flirted, nudging her playfully.

"Flirt." She muttered keeping her eyes on the ground.

"You don't like to make eye contact, do you?" He asked putting what he saw in the camcorder in the back of his mind for now. He wasn't sure how to approach the subject with her so he left it for now.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. What brings you out here to Maine?" Dean asked trying to get her out of her shell.

"Vacation, Ronnie and I needed it." She said, "What about you?"

"My brother and I just travel around a lot, mostly here on business though." He said.

"Traveling around, huh? Must be nice. Always wanted to do that, you know. Being able to go wherever you want, whenever you want, do what you want." She said with a faraway look on her face.

Dean shrugged slightly, Allie was no where near a camera shop; they were both near the lighthouse that was a ways from the hotel. Allie looked over the cliff at the sea and sighed to herself. She looked at peace but she wasn't, _say something idiot! _That was what was basically going through her mind. "Hey." Dean said startling her, causing her to nearly fall over the edge, Dean caught her arm and yanked her back, "Watch it." He mumbled.

"Sorry!" She apologized, brushing her auburn hair that was blowing around, out of her face. She looked down again averting his gaze, and her cheeks turned pink. She had no clue why he had this affect on her, but he did.

"You shouldn't apologize so much." Dean commented taking in the view that was her, she wasn't extremely gorgeous, she definitely was no goddess, and she wasn't outgoing, but she was easy on the eyes. Definitely no model, but nice looking.

"Sorry." She said again feeling extremely redundant, the sky outside was grey, and looked stormy, it was chilly and windy out. It looked though that it would be nighttime soon, they heard the crashing of the ocean waves in the background along with what Allie thought was the soothing sound of the gulls crying. Dean thought it was annoying.

He sighed shaking his head; "You're hopeless." He teased.

She flushed red, "You're annoying." She commented heatedly.

"No, I'm one sexy devil." He joked.

She looked up at him and tried to look fierce but it didn't turn out well; "I revise my statement, you're not annoying, you're arrogant!" She said.

She blushed again when he broke out into laughter; she tried to look so serious, and scary but she only looked cuter; "I prefer to call it confidence, sweetheart." He said after his laughter died down.

"Are you making fun of me? It isn't nice laugh at someone." She said waggling a finger in his face, her cheeks were flushed and there was a hint that she was trying really hard to keep from grinning.

"I'm teasing you, and you love it. Your face is aglow and you're smiling." He pointed out bluntly.

She placed her cold hands to her face trying to cool her cheeks off; "I can't stand you." She said walking past him.

"Oh, please darling. You can't keep your eyes off me, you love every minute of this." He teased, "Did I mention it's endearing when you blush?" He asked after her cheeks had turned pink for the umpteenth time.

She turned even redder if it was even possible and said; "Sorry." Towards his comment on her not being able to take her eyes off him.

"Stop. If you keep apologizing, people are going to walk all over you." He responded kindly, reaching forward and ruffling Allie's hair playfully.

She stayed in the spot she was for a moment, Dean noticed she was chewing her bottom lip, he smirked; "You wanna say it don't you?" He asked.

"Say what?" She asked innocently. Allie did have an innocent feel about her, he wondered if she feigned it or was actually that innocent. For some reason he hoped it was the latter. She was cute this way.

"Sorry."

"What?" She asked.

"You want to say 'sorry'" He grinned nudging her playfully.

"I do not." She said looking up meeting his eyes, there was a sparkle there that proved Dean right. She was enjoying herself.

"Say it." He said.

"Say what?" She asked.

"Sorry." His green eyes held amusement and interest, his hair was pretty short, so the chilly wind only caught a few short wisps of hair, some of his hair stood up, making Allie wonder if he had spiked it.

Allie frowned; "You told me to stop." She asked feeling frustrated.

"I know, but it's cute when you say it." He said ruffling her hair again, and smirking at her, when she gave him a playful glare.

"Stop that." She said pulling his hand away from her head; "You're going to mess my hair up." She said fixing it.

"_You're going to mess my hair up._" Dean mimicked in a girly voice, Dean was finding it increasingly amusing to tease her.

"Ha! I knew you were gay!" She teased and playfully shoved him. He grinned at her sudden confidence, and then frowned when he realized what she had said, she frowned when she realized what she had done.

"Sorry." She said her green eyes wide, she looked flushed and her eyes sparkled with a childlike excitement.

"I think we've established, I'm not gay. If you still don't believe me, I'll have to prove it." He said suggestively, "And I don't think you were sorry that time." He said getting closer to her. He was definitely full on flirting with her now.

"I wasn't!" She laughed and elbowed him slightly, "Tubby." She teased feeling a little more at ease with him.

"Hey." He pouted, "I am not tubby." He said lifting his grey t-shirt up and pushing on his stomach, "This is all muscle, sweetie." He said pulling his shirt back down.

She smiled slightly, "I know, I just wanted you to pull your shirt up." She flirted, clasping her hands behind her back giving her the look of a child who stole the last cookie. She was surprised herself that she had admitted she wanted his shirt up to see his abs.

Dean smirked; "Oh, really? If you wanted to see my six pack abs, all you had to do was ask." He said ruffling her hair again.

"Stop that." She said fixing her hair, as her stomach growled. It was then Allie realized she hadn't eaten all day. "Ooops." She muttered.

"Heh, maybe we can get a hamburger around here, rather then that seafood crap." Dean said curling his nose.

She rolled her eyes, "Seafood is good and good for you." She replied realizing it was dark out, the lights of the hotel shone in the distance. Allie sighed. They would both need to be careful when walking across to the hotel, they were on a bunch of slippery rocks.

Dean snorted, rolling his eyes; "You sound like my brother." He mumbled, as she walked forward towards the hotel, taking care as she walked. So much for fixing her camera. Dean followed as he heard her foot slip and she would have fallen on her face if Dean didn't have quick reflexes, "I beginning to think you like this whole, damsel in distress thing, and you want me to be the knight in shining armor." He laughed after catching her fall for the second time. It wasn't long and he had to catch her again for the third time.

"Um, sorry." She mumbled.

"Stop apologizing," he said pulling her up from the ground, the walk back didn't seem so long and Allie was a little more comfortable in Dean's company. Once they made it back to the hotel, Ronnie was at the front desk.

Ronnie looked over and placed her hands on her hips, "It's about time, kids! Were you making out behind the lighthouse?" Ronnie asked teasingly.

Dean grinned; "Yes, it was that kind of thing." He responded.

Allie smacked the side of his arm, "It was not! We were not kissing!" She said a little loudly getting the attention of other people around them. Allie did what she did best: she blushed.

"That's kind of cruel, acting as if nothing happened." Dean teased.

She smirked at him; "What will this do to your reputation as a homosexual?" She asked loudly.

There were a few raised eyebrows from people and Dean pouted, "That's low. You are cold hearted, sweetheart." He replied, causing Allie to laugh a bit.

Allie looked over at Ronnie who gave her a look of: you are so smitten. Allie scowled at her, she had no clue what Ronnie's obsession was with setting Allie up with someone. For Ronnie's information she was perfectly happy single, she was never too obsessed with marriage and Mr. Right.

"Shut up, Daphne." Allie smirked.

Ronnie raised an eyebrow, "Daphne? Well, if I'm Daphne, where's my Fred?" Ronnie asked. Coincidentally, Sam chose that moment to walk in.

Allie smirked and poked her thumb towards him; "Right there." Allie responded, Ronnie turned and caught a glimpse of Sam.

Ronnie grinned, "True, true." Ronnie said, "But I'm famished, let's eat." Ronnie said as Allie's stomach growled again; Ronnie raised an eyebrow, and soon enough found herself talking to Dean.

Allie decided to introduce herself to Sam; "Allie Matthews." Allie said shaking Sam's hand.

Sam smiled, "Sam Winchester, you'll have to excuse my brother's shameless flirting." Sam laughed.

Allie shook her head; "And you'll have to excuse my friends shameless flirting." She retorted knowing Ronnie flirted with men openly.

The rest of the evening was pretty quiet, too quiet for Allie, she was, as she put it, "dying of boredom." Ronnie however was content; "I'm bored, and boredom burns." Allie whined slightly.

Ronnie rolled her eyes, "No it doesn't; you're just dramatic." Ronnie mumbled laying on her bed contemplating going and finding Sam and 'accidentally' bumping into him.

"You're just too taken with Fred to care about my needs, Daphne." Allie pouted slightly at her friend.

"Yeah, and you're completely taken with Shaggy, Velma." Ronnie retorted.

"How am I Velma? And how is Dean Shaggy? And what makes you think I'm taken with him?" Allie questioned.

"I dunno, I can just see you walking around saying; "Jinkies," and we all know Velma and Shaggy were together secretly. Though, Dean probably isn't like Shaggy, he's the Shaggy to your Velma. In other words, since your Velma, he has to be Shaggy." Ronnie explained.

"Right, you didn't answer my last question." Allie pointed out.

"Because it's an obvious one." Ronnie said looking over at Allie and smirking, her short strawberry blonde hair was splayed over the pillow, her legs were crossed at her ankles and her hands were resting underneath her head, she looked very comfortable.

Allie pouted and after that Allie decided to read about the deranged cook; which brought to mind the cook of the hotel, she wondered if he was deranged. She shook her head. She was doing it again. At about 11:00 PM Allie was tired and turned the lights out to get some sleep, after changing into her pajamas. She yawned and within minutes she was asleep.

_Waltz around the room, with a glaze in your stare.  
In your tuxedo suit. I'll give it a name. Lower__  
Defenses. I'll lower the casket. Open the door.__  
Open the grave. Murder. Now you're doing the waltz with your murderer..._

Allie stirred in her sleep hearing the soft voice singing, it was a woman's, though the song was odd. It seemed like the voice was right near her, she stirred a little bit more and then stilled.

_You find yourself helpless. Christ is not a fashion,_

_Fleeting away. Fashion..._

Allie's eyes opened hearing the voice start to sing again, the room was pitch dark. She sighed heavily, and turned and nearly screamed. There next to her bed was the servant she had seen in the photograph earlier that day. She was standing next to her bed looking straight at Allie.

Allie flew up from her bed and stared at the woman from the other side of the bed, far away from the servant woman. Allie found her voice and squeaked out; "You are Annie aren't you?" She asked.

The woman did not respond, she only continued to sing.

_He laid emeralds in her eyes, oh but I'd  
Already tried. A bracelet made of gold and scarlet__  
Thread around her wrist. And everything was wrong so we__  
Sang sentimental songs. Oh how seldom we belong but__  
How elegant our kiss. And we painted crooked lies but we__  
Danced in perfect time to a love so much refined,  
we__ know not what it is until like a dullen wine we pour__  
Into a grief we know before but it's never quite like this. Never quite like this._

"Stop!" Allie said as the woman started coming towards Allie.

The woman paid no notice that she had even heard Allie.

_Waltz around the room, with a glaze in your stare.  
In your tuxedo suit. I'll give it a name. Lower__  
Defenses. I'll lower the casket. Open the door. Open the grave.__  
Mediocrity is the killer._

As the woman neared her eyeballs fell out of their sockets, and soon she started on fire, she started to scream, "Help me!" The servant screeched, Allie had no clue what she was supposed to do, the fire was so bright it lit up the whole room. Allie looked over at Ronnie's bed and found it was empty.

Allie screamed when the woman on fire came towards her, "No!" Allie screamed; the flames stopped and in front of Allie was a woman that looked like ash and charcoal, her arms extended towards Allie, "Help." The servant called in a mournful voice scaring Allie to death. The woman soon became dust and crumbled to the ground.

Allie screamed again, afraid and darted out into the hall and crashed into something warm, she looked up and saw Dean who was looking at her questioningly, especially since her face was right near the buckle of his jeans, any lower and Allie would have been mortified, she flushed red, as Dean pulled her up, Sam was behind him looking concerned.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"A servant, the servant in the picture! She was singing, then her eyes fell out, she started on fire, she asked for help, she crumbled to the ground in dust." Allie rambled out as quickly as possible.

"What's going on?" Ronnie asked coming upstairs, she had been downstairs reading in the library.

Sam explained what Allie had just told them and Ronnie said rolling her eyes slightly, "Oh, she reads horror books, it was probably just a nightmare."

Allie shook her head vigorously, "No!" Allie screamed, completely petrified, "I know what I saw! Go look, she's dust on our bedroom floor!" Allie cried.

Ronnie was taken aback by how frantic Allie was. Allie had had nightmares, but not like this. It was never this bad. Ronnie sighed and opened the bedroom door and looked in after flicking the light on. Nothing. "See there's nothing there, just a dream." Ronnie said kindly as Allie peeked in.

She was right, there was nothing there. Allie sighed, "I need a drink of water." She mumbled heading downstairs towards the kitchens, she looked at the pictures on the wall, and there was no one at the front desk. Allie swiped the picture of the servant Annie and shoved it up her shirt, she looked at the pictures more and stared at one.

It blinked. Allie let out a scream and looked back, there were no eyeballs in the photograph anymore. Ronnie sighed and came down, "What now?" She asked.

"The eyes in the picture moved!" Allie said pointing to it, Ronnie stared for at least a minute and then said; "It's just your imagination, see?" Ronnie said, Allie looked back and found the eyeballs there again.

Allie was seriously wondering if she was loosing her mind, she looked at her watch and saw it was only around midnight.

Allie sighed and got herself a glass of water and then walked back upstairs, without a fuss, Dean and Sam decided tomorrow they would ask Allie what the servant had sung, they passed looks at each other and knew something definitely was going on.

Ronnie sighed and looked at Dean and Sam, "Sorry, she reads horror novels, and tends to get scared." Ronnie said apologizing for Allie.

Dean and Sam shook their heads, "It's fine," Dean said, Ronnie nodded and followed Allie into the bedroom.

Ronnie sighed seeing Allie looking around the room paranoid, as if something was going to jump out and eat her.

"Relax." Ronnie said, "I don't need Sam thinking I have a psycho for a friend." Ronnie joked trying to lighten the mood.

Allie smiled slightly, "Ha-ha. Yeah, I'm sure it was nothing." Allie said lying down on her bed as Ronnie turned the lights out, much to Allie's dismay.

Allie sighed and realized that her camcorder had caught that weird ghost thing at midnight, and the servant Allie had seen and the weird things that happened tonight, started at midnight. She shrugged knowing Ronnie would tell her she was just reading into it all.

Allie decided that she wouldn't read any of her horror novels for a while, because she did not want to have another nightmare like she did tonight. She waited for Ronnie to go to sleep and then Allie got up, pulled her camcorder out and turned it on facing it near her bed, the window, and the table, so that if anything happened during the night, the camera would catch it, and there would be proof that there were weird things happening.

Allie crawled back into bed and yawned, it didn't take long and she fell back to sleep, this time without any interruptions.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Woo! Sorry it took me so long to update, folks. Usually it's Jessiey that takes forever to update this and "Secrets of the Sea," not me! –Pokes Jessiey teasingly- You know I love you. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, we love getting them! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully we'll be able to update quicker if I can keep my butt in gear! So, my lovelies, push the purple button and review, it'll make my day, I'll love you forever. :) And don't forget, new episodes of Supernatural start October 4__th__! Exciting, eh? _


End file.
